sherlock holmes the adventure of the dumb attorney
by barrylawn
Summary: london has added courts to law but the trials are so boring so sherlock must find a way to pass the time CAN HE DO IT?
THE ADVENTURE OF THE DUMB ATTORNEY

sherlcok and watson came home after a long inestigation of the theft of lestrade's *insert british accent* biscuit, and decided it was time to sleep. however, when they set their alaarm clock mrs hudson came over and shoved a newspaepr in their faces.

COURT ADDED TO LONDON

"what does that mean" said sherlock reading the newspaper because not even he could deduce a foreign word.

"it means that from now on all criminals have to be brought to court and you have to testify to prove them guilty" said hudson

sherlock gasped in pain.

"well taht's stupid" said watson and he and sherlock decided to not go to court. however, at 5 in the morning, gregson and lestrade broke into their home and dragged them out of bed.

"sherlock! wake up! we need you at the court!" yelled lestrade and sherlock got dressed and went to the court. athe court there was a prosecutor named manny von alarma and a defense attorney named apollo justice and a judge named santa clause. santa hit his gavel.

"detective testify about the thief's guilt" said santa.

sherlock reluctantly did so.

"the guy stole lestrade's biscuit. he didnt get to eat it because i arrested him. i threw him in jail but the police broke him out. and now because of them hes here." said sherlock.

the defense attorney saw a contradiction and yelled

"OBJECTION"

and he pointed and yelled

"mr homes, there are no records of the defendant being thrown in jail" he yeleld.

but sherlock shook his head and said

"nonsense its right here." and he presented the official document stating that "the thief was thrown in jail reason: "i sherlock hoes proved he was the killer youre the best homes from watson""

apollo gasped and facedesked.

"yer so dumb, you kniw that?" said sherlock and he threw the document into thecourt record.

"well then" said santa "i guess ill leave the rest to the jurors"

juror 1 said the defendant was guilty.

juror 2 said the defendant was guilty.

juror 3 said the defendant was guilty.

juror 5 said the defendant was guilty.

juror 4 said the defendant was guilty.

juror 6 said the defendant was guilty.

that makes the defendant guilty. however before santa could give his verdict apollo objected.

"there is absolutely no need to call the man guilty" said apollo and he pointed his middle finger at the jurors one by one.

"thats the wrong finger dumass" said jurer 3

"oops" said apollo and he changed finger

"god damn it you fucking idiot we want to go home" said juror 3

"juror shut up will ya?"

and he began his jury examination.

juror 1 said "the thief stole from an inspector. the end."

juror 2 said "the thief stole the inspectors biscuit."

juror 3 said "this is simply unforgivable."

juror 4 said "lol wut"

juror 5 said "its not the most major crime and i forgive him but he must pay for his crimes."

but then apollo yelled "HOLD IT!" and pointed at juror 5 and sayd "juror 5 your statement contradicts juror 3s who said it was unforgivable but you forgive him that makes you an accomplice"

but sherlock shook his head and said "looking at the faces in the room mr justice nobody cares." so santa gave the dumb attorney a penalty.

juror 6 said "the cookie was found on the thiefs clothes so it must be him."

and justice yelled "HOLD IT! juror 6 your statement contradicts juror 2s! she said he stole a biscuit but you said he had a cookie on him clearly he didnt have the inspectors biscuit or cookie or whatever."

sherlock laughed.

santa laughed.

alarma laughed.

juror 1 laughed.

juror 2 laughed.

juror 3 laughed.

juror 4 laughed.

juror 5 laughed.

juror 6 laughed.

everyone in the gallery laughed at the tragic clown questioning the jurors.

"what a dumb attorney" said sherlock, and this made justice cry and run away.

santa decided to give his guilty verdict.

"this cour-"

"what ever santa i wanna leave" yelled watson from the gallery.

GUILTY!

sherlock and watsonr eturned hom.

"that was boring said watson.

"the dumb attorney was the only good part." said h0mes

they went into the house and hudson ran over to them.

"come quick theres been a murder."

homes and watson rushed into ther living room and saw hudson lying dead in the room.

"it happened just before the trial ended" said gregson.

homes had an idea

"the killer was YOU apollo justice!" and apollo jumped. "theres noone else it could be everyone in the country was at that trial so everyone has an alibi except you! when you stormed off like a little baby you had the perfect chance to kill her to get revenge on me for laughing at you. we have motive and opportunity but we dont have evidece but confess now!"

and justice confessed and was put on trial and sherlock testified and made the defense attorney ryuunosuke narohodou break down crying and proved he killed someone later and the cycle repeeted.

THE END


End file.
